The fourtunate day
by mkp2008
Summary: Raven and the other titans have a very 'fortun'ate day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...sadly.  
  
The "Fortune"ate day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven sat at her desk and sighed. Though she didn't show her emotions it  
didn't mean she didn't feel them. She was currently both pissed and bored.  
Not a good combination. Her fortunate day started with her alarm breaking  
causing her to oversleep and miss breakfast. So she had to make her  
breakfast, also a bad thing. For before hand she had eaten a fortune cookie  
that said, "You will learn you cannot do everything." Well the kitchen now  
was currently quarantined off and would not be open until it had time to  
air out and be de-contaminated.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know that Beast Boy had just  
cleaned the stove. Besides who cleans a stove with Ammonia when they knows  
the rest of us use bleach."  
  
Raven grunted and kicked the bottom of the desk causing her tea to spill in  
her lap.  
  
"ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She stormed to her bathroom ignoring her cracked  
her windows. She put on a clean uniform and went to get more tea. On her  
way she ran into Starfire.  
  
"Hello Raven would like on of these fortune cookies?"  
"No thanks I have enough fortune for one day."  
"Ohhh please Raven they are so good!!! Please?"  
Raven rolled her eyes but took one anyway just to get Starfire to leave her  
alone. She read her fortune and it said, "You will get a pleasant  
surprise." She rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Please"  
  
She walked into the rec room which was there temporary kitchen. When she  
walked in Robin surprised her.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Raven I didn't mean to scare you." Robin spoke trying to contain  
laughter.  
  
"You didn't scare me."  
  
"Sure, anyway do you have any plans tonight?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Anywho the rest off us are going to the new chines  
restaurant for dinner and well I uhh we would like you to come."  
  
Raven quirked an eyebrow and said "I'll pass."  
  
"Raven pppllleeeaaassseee." Robin made a pouty face to prove his point.  
  
"NO."  
  
Raven turned around and left. Only to run into Starfire again.  
  
"Hello Raven would like another fortune cookie?"  
  
"Sure why not I could just use some more good fortune!!!!!"  
  
Raven took (snatched) one and stormed to her room. She sat on her bed and  
thought about what happened. Well she looked at the first fortune cookie,  
she had been pleasantly surprised they wanted her to go to dinner with  
them. Normally they left her but they had actually asked her to go. She  
smiled but she still didn't want to go she was just uncomfortable in public  
situations like that. She looked at the fortune cookie she had just gotten  
from Starfire. She decided to open it. It said "Find release in your  
cares, have a good time." Raven blinked at the irony in the matter. 'Maybe  
I should go after all Robin I mean they all wanted errr want me to go.'  
  
~That night at the restaurant~  
  
'I wonder where Raven is???' Robin thought as he stared at the menu while  
his conscience argued with him.  
'But she wasn't sure  
But she loves Chinese  
sounds like you love her  
NO I DON'T  
Yes you do.'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
All the other titans (and everyone else) looked at Robin.  
  
"Robin? Are you undamaged? I mean alright."  
  
"Yea Star I'm fine."  
  
Just as people went back to eating there attention was drawn to the door  
way. All the titan's (most especially Robin) jaws dropped. Raven stood in  
the door way wearing a simple black dress with a sheer blue long sleeve  
shirt over it (think Rouge's shirt from evolution in season 1). She timidly  
walked over to the table and sat down next to Starfire.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the other titans who were staring. They all  
went back to looking at there menus. Raven looked on with Starfire and then  
the waiter took their orders. All through dinner the Titans scarfed down  
their food and towards the end Cyborg clobbered Beast Boy who had been  
meowing through Cyborg's meat filled dinner. After their dessert it was for  
the dreaded fortune cookies. The titans began to read their's aloud.  
"You will learn that a freinfs advice may be a warning." – Cyborg (this  
made beast boy die in laughter for some odd reason)  
  
"You will soon learn not every thing is funny." – Beast Boy (this made him  
scoot away from Cyborg)  
"You will learn all surprises are pleasant." – Robin (he thought about  
Raven and that maybe she would return his feelings. He still continued  
thinking about Raven after word and why she was so beautiful.)  
  
"You will learn more is less." – Starfire (this confused her.)  
  
Finally it was Raven's turn she dared not open her's for she was afraid of  
what it would say. Finally Beast Boy egged her on so she opened it and read  
to her self before any one else. Suddenly plates and glass exploded and the  
fountain out side he water shoot up a mile in the sky. The titans looked  
around then at Raven whose face was flushed and cheeks were as red as  
cherries. The words from the fortune echoed in her head.  
'Some one at this table is thinking kinky thoughts about you.'  
  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
